Illusions of the World: The Deleted Scenes
by Kaith1
Summary: A branch off of my story Illusions of the World. Will contain lemons of straight couples, yaoi couples, and yuri couples. All written at request. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 05: Stormy Night

Kaith: Welcome, one and all to the deleted scenes of Illusions of the World! A warning for you all: These chapters have been written up as requests by my friends who are the sort of co-authors to Illusions (they helped me create the characters and throw plot ideas at me every once in a while). It is more than likely that all these chapters will be lemons in some way or another, straight, yaoi, and yuri included, so if any of that offends you, please do not flame and just move to the next chapter or close the story.

This first chapter involves Kar and Saimax, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 0.5: Stormy Night**

Rainclouds were slowly forming in the quickly darkening sky, the black clouds tossing and turning high above. As they rumbled overhead, a different kind of storm was brewing below.

"No, I insist," Saimax grumbled, "YOU take the bed."

"It's your house," Kar objected. "You should sleep in your own bed. A guest should never make the host feel out of place." Candles lit the messy living room, as the power had still not come back on. As the two argued about who would be taking the bed, they flickered back and forth with each statement.

"But a gentleman is supposed to do his best to make a woman feel the most comfortable," Saimax retorted. "And I will not take 'No' for an answer. I'm going to get you into that bed weather you like it or not."

From his perch on the couch, Alcard brought his wing to his face in embarrassment. Status was perched next to him, and she looked equally embarrassed as she hid her head within her fluff. Realizing what he said, both trainers flushed with embarrassment.

"I-I mean, not in bed with me!" Saimax quickly corrected himself. "I mean you're gonna sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. Because, you know, I didn't mean to imply that I was going to force myself on you. I won't even think about sleeping with you."

"So I'm not pretty enough for you?" Kar mumbled.

Saimax felt half of his brain melt away. Where the hell did she get that idea from? "No! You're beautiful, the prettiest girl I've ever meet in fact!" They both blushed deeper at this. "I, I just mean that I wouldn't sleep with you against your will."

Alcard rolled his eyes and took flight, leaving the apartment through the window in the kitchen as if to say, _I can't stand watching this, it's too painful._

Straus must have felt the same way, because the Altaria took off only seconds later to follow him.

"Fine, leave why don't yah!" Saimax yelled after them, annoyed with himself more than he was with the bird Pokémon.

"Well…" Saimax turned to Kar as she spoke up, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the bed…"

Saimax sighed. _Finally_, he thought, relieved. "Well then, let me show you to your room for the night."

Kar giggled, which brought a smile to Saimax's face, and she followed him without any complaints. At the end of the small hallway, Saimax kicked aside a dirty shirt and pushed open the door. Kar stepped in and was slightly surprised to find it clean.

"I can't sleep in messy spaces," Saimax explained, reading her mind. "It's kind of surprising considering how I live." He looked her up and down before walking over to a small dresser. Before Kar could question what he was doing, Saimax produced a pair of sweats and a small white tee shirt. "I think these will fit you."

"What?" Kar asked, slightly confused.

"Well you left your bags on the ship right? Including your clothes?" Saimax asked, "So you'll need something to sleep in instead of your dress, right?"

"Oh, I suppose you're right," Kar giggled and hit her head gently with her hand. "I guess I left my brain on that boat too." Kar quickly took the clothes, and then waited. Saimax was wondering why she was giving him bashful looks, until she spoke up that is. "Um, could you leave? You know, while I change?"

Saimax blushed, "Right!" He half-shouted before quickly speeding for the door. He paused however, turning back to ask a question. "Do you want something to drink? You know, before everything goes bad."

Kar tilted her head, "I guess I'll take some juice, if you have any."

"Mkay," Saimax quickly shut the door and released a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He walked slowly to the kitchenette and pulled open his refrigerator door. His gaze passed over the content of his fridge, and sighed at the lack of, well, anything. Save a few water bottles, a few eggs, and some cheese that was molding in the corner, he didn't have anything worth eating.

Saimax glanced outside as the first drops of water began to fall from the sky. He quickly shut the open window and walked back to the fridge. Deciding water was better than nothing, he grabbed a bottle and headed back for his room. "Kar," Saimax called through the door, "are you done changing?"

Thunder rumbled overhead and there was a crash from the other side of the door. Saimax had half a mind to go in, but Kar called back, "C-Come in!"

Saimax opened the door and found Kar was on the ground, lying on her stomach. As she sat up, she giggled, "I guess I just tripped on the extra fabric."

Saimax felt another blush rise to his face. Despite being the smallest pair of clothes he owned, they seemed to be two sizes too big on Kar. Her tanned skin seemed to glow in the darkness. "W-Well here you go," he said while handing her the water bottle.

Kar took it and immediately took a long drink from it. Of course, Saimax paid no attention to the bit of water that trickled down her face, or that fact that the shirt was starting to slip off of her right shoulder. Nope, he didn't pay attention to either of these facts. "Thanks," Kar recapped the water bottle, "I was starting to get pretty thirsty."

"No problem," Saimax replied. A hole in his wallpaper had suddenly become very interesting to him. "I guess I'll crash on the couch then." He turned to leave, "Night-"

Saimax was cut off by a flash of lighting from outside the window and a crash of thunder so loud that it shook the entire apartment. Kar gave a scream of fright and crashed into Saimax, throwing her arms around his waist in a death grip. Saimax stumbled, regained his ground monetarily, but another crash of thunder and lightning found the two on the ground seconds later.

Saimax's head spun as he tried to grasp the situation. He was lying on the ground, propping himself up with his elbows, while Kar was lying between his legs; her arms wrapped tightly around his torso and her head buried in his chest. Heart beating heavily in his chest, Saimax could feel all the blood in his body flowing directly to his face.

About a minute after the rumbling had finished, Saimax seemed to have found his voice again. "K-Kar, are…are you okay?"

Kar's eyes shot open and she looked up at Saimax's deep blue eyes before quickly letting go of him. She gathered herself into a ball, an act that twisted Saimax's heart for some reason, and brushed a strand of her orange hair out her face. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, speaking into her knees, "I…I just don't like storms that much."

Thunder rumbled overhead again, not as loud as before, but Kar flinched away at the sound of it. Saimax had to resist the urge to throw his arms around her and tell her it was alright. Did she actually want him to hold her, or was he just a laps in her judgment; someone who just happened to be there.

Thunder and lightning danced together again, causing Kar to whimper slightly. Unable to stand it any long, Saimax ran a hand through his sandy brown hair before carefully saying his next words. "You know, if you wanted, I could stay here. If you wanted that is," he added quickly when Kar glanced up at him.

Kar seemed to roll the idea around in her head and when she opened her mouth to reply, thunder cut her off. Immediately, she threw her arms around Saimax. Hesitantly, Saimax wrapped his own arms around Kar. She seemed to relax slightly in the embrace, the tension going out of her shoulders. They sat there for what seemed like a blissful eternity, the only sound echoing throughout the apartment being the rain rolling off the window.

Kar was the first to speak up, "You know Sai…" Saimax blushed slightly; only his past girlfriends had ever shortened his same, "I just meet you today, but…" Kar looked up, her face now mere inches from his own. "I…I feel like I can trust you. Like, we've known each other for years."

Saimax had stopped breathing. Kar was so close that he could feel her warm breath on his skin. And then he kissed her.

The world stood still, and Kar's grip on his shirt tightened. It was a soft, gentle kiss. So warm and filled with emotion that the storm seemed to melt away.

Suddenly, Saimax pulled away. A blush remained on his face, while darkness hid the one on Kar's. "Sorry," he said quickly, not looking at her. "I, I don't know what came over me."

Saimax felt a hand on his face pull his gaze back to Kar's. "Don't be," she said quietly. And then she placed her lips on his.

Saimax was in shock for a moment, but quickly gave in to his emotions. He wrapped his arms around her tighter than before and kissed back. He ran his tongue across her lips, and Kar opened her mouth, allowing him to explore her mouth.

She tasted sweet, almost like candy. Kar sucked greedily on his tongue, electing a moan from Saimax. Their tongues danced, exploring every inch of each other. The more heated the kiss became, the more lust-filled it became.

Without realizing it, Saimax had already carried Kar to the bed, and was placing light kisses down her neck. When he reached her collarbone, Kar's breath hitched in her throat and she arched her back, pressing their bodies together. Saimax anchored himself there, dragging his tongue across her skin, skinning his teeth in, and sucking with an unearthly passion.

As Kar was sent to a world of bliss, Saimax's hands went on an adventure. They ran down her arms, tracing each crevice of her delicate skin, and then danced delicately at the hem of her shirt. The farther up he dared venture, the harder Saimax felt himself become. He resisted the urge to grind into her, deciding to finish pleasing her before he helped himself.

He brushed against the soft skin of her breasts, and Kar moaned lustfully. Without any hesitation, she let Saimax pull her shirt off. She gasped slightly as the cold hair kissed her skin. But that was nothing compared to what Saimax was doing. He came back up to capture her lips before gently cupping her breasts. He squeezed them softly, causing Kar to moan into the kiss, sending the reverberations throughout his entire body.

Saimax made slow, rotating circles with his thumbs, brushing only slightly against her nipples to tease her. When he finally reached her hardened nipples, Kar broke the kiss, throwing her head back in ecstasy. A smile reached Saimax's face and he brought his head down to her breasts. He gently kissed the left one over and over again, massaging the other one with his right hand.

As Kar continued to live in her world of bliss, Saimax used his free hand to play with the hem of her panties. The sweats were already half kicked off from all the wriggling Kar was doing. "Sai!" She moaned blissfully when he began rubbing her wet underwear.

When he was about to pull them off, Kar's hand stopped him. "W-Wait," she panted. A horrible feeling rose up in Saimax's gut. Had he done something wrong? "It's not right." Kar brought his head back up with her hands, and before Saimax could say anything, whispered into his ear, "It's not right, that you're still fully clothed."

Saimax lost his breath for a moment and he felt himself get harder. Kar's fingers were already playing with his belt; her delicate hands brushing against his naval every few seconds were driving him crazy. "Well then why don't we even the playing field?" Saimax said as steadily as he could. He reached down to help her, but Kar stopped him.

"Not so fast," she scolded him. "I'm going to be undressing you."

Saimax blushed harder and gave in, letting her explore his body. When she finally got the belt buckle undone, Kar slowly undid the zipper, unknowingly driving Saimax crazy. When she had pulled his jeans down to his knees, Saimax kicked them off, helping her along. She brought her hands back up, brushing against the hardened length that was pressing against the cloth of his boxers.

Instead of releasing little Sai, Kar brought her hands up and placed them against Saimax's abdomen. She ran her soft hands along his body, lingering ever so slightly at his strong chest. She felt safe, protected, and…loved when she rested her head here earlier. His strong arms wrapped around her, even now, she never wanted to leave his warm embrace.

Finally, she peeled his shirt off. His skin was radiating with heat, warming the cold room. "So," Saimax panted slightly, "Are you satisfied?"

Kar blushed slightly, but smiled. "Not yet."

With a quick tug, she pulled his boxers down, exposing his pulsing erection to the colder air. Saimax gasped slightly and a new blush rose to his face now that he was fully naked. He smirked slightly before kissing Kar. "That was a dirty trick," he whispered to her ear when they broke the kiss.

He kissed her again, not giving Kar a chance to respond, and worked her panties off as their lips danced. When they broke, both out of breath, Saimax positioned himself at her entrance. He looked back to her eyes one more time, and when she nodded, Saimax slowly entered her.

Kar gasped loudly, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the sheet. Saimax kissed her softly, one hand going to gently hold her cheek. When her panting slowed down, Saimax pushed himself in farther, stopping when he was nearly buried to the hilt. Kar moaned lustfully and arched her back, pushing Saimax all the way in.

Saimax groaned as well; in his hands were fistfuls of the sheets. It took all his willpower to not finish here right now. It was not his first time, but this was the first time anyone had ever made him feel this much pleasure before.

When their breathing had returned to normal, Saimax took Kar's silent nod as a motion he could start. Slowly, he pulled himself out, nearly all the way to the tip, then shoved himself back in. Despite his best efforts to go slow and gently, Saimax's body worked against him. Quickly his thrusts became speedy and powerful, a tempo developing.

Kar's hips thrust against him as well, her arms hooked to his back to draw the two of them as close as possible. They ground back and forth, all words lost between bliss and ecstasy. Their breath became more ragged, with each thrust they were thrown closer to the edge.

Kar screamed Saimax's name and her walls clenched down around his length. As her body rippled with her orgasm, Saimax let himself go. With a final twitch, he loosed his seed inside her, pumping himself into her body until he finished. Saimax rolled himself off of her, panting heavily.

The rain pattered steadily against the windows, singing a sweet, strange lullaby. Her breath regained, Kar rolled herself into her brown-haired lover's embrace. Saimax wrapped his arms around her tightly, and she buried her face into his strong chest.

"I think," Kar started sleepily, "that after this tournament, I might come back to visit Sunyshore City more often."

Saimax smiled and placed a kiss gently on her forehead. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

Kaith: Not very hot and steamy, I know, but I couldn't do that to them right now. They're just too innocent and sweet. It's hard righting smut for those couples!

Anyways, please review~


	2. Chapter 29: Open-Minded

****Kaith: I've actually got this one all done and ready as well. I finished this one first, but I kinda want them to flow chronologically with the real story.

Clegs x Chris Yaoi. You don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 2.9: Open-Minded  
**

Clegs felt a smile creep onto his face as an idea popped into his head. He pushed the door to his room fully open and walked in. Chris still hadn't noticed him, even after Clegs had locked the door. Clegs kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto Chris' bed.

"What in the name of fabulous!?" Chris exclaimed, jumping off of the bed and plastering himself to the wall. Geno, his Monferno, mimicked its trainer.

"Yo," Clegs smiled.

It took Chris a moment to process what was happening, but when his brain finally finished, a look of horror spread across his face. "You!"

"Me."

"What are you doing here?" Chris demanded, his hands now on his hips.

"This is my room too," Clegs sighed. "I got tired and decided to retire early, got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" Chris threw up his hands in exasperation, "My roommate is some unfabulous idiot who always comes stumbling back into the room past three in the morning smelling of vodka."

"Hey!" Clegs sat up, slightly offended. "That was only one night, and it was scotch."

Chris frowned at him even more before putting his hand out. "Key."

Clegs raised an eyebrow but dug his key out of his pocket and tossed it to Chris. The blue haired teen snatched it out of the air and examined it in his palm. Unsatisfied that it was real and didn't look stolen, he tossed it back.

"I'm going to be in the shower, getting ready for the contest they're having later," Chris explained as he recalled his Geno. "Don't touch my stuff."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Clegs replied lazily.

Chris looked rather angry as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Clegs felt a smile cross his face again as he realized Chris didn't lock the door. "Chris, you're easier than a Mario game," he said to himself.

Clegs rose off of the bed and stripped himself of his socks, bandana, and trench coat, leaving him in his sleeveless white tee and ripped jeans. The brown-haired man walked over to the bathroom door. He could hear the water already running. Quietly, he pushed the door open.

Chris stood with his back to him, leaning over to pull off his socks. The blue haired teen had already stripped himself of his shirt and was about to work on the belt to his dress pants. That's when Clegs decided he should step in and help out.

Placing himself behind Chris, Clegs pressed his hips against Chris and snaked his arms around Chris' bare waist. Chris uttered a small shriek of surprise, and looked into the mirror to discover it was Clegs. "W-What are you doing!" Chris demanded, a blush already rising to his face.

"Just helping you get undressed," Clegs replied calmly. His fingers were playing with the buckle on Chris' belt absent mindedly.

"I don't need your help!" Chris tried to push away, but the taller man was much stronger than him. "And even if I did need help, I would have asked a girl to help me!"

"I don't believe you," Clegs had undone the buckle, and was now slowly removing it from Chris' waist. "I saw you falter and blush slightly when I told that girl we were lovers yesterday." The belt dropped to the floor, "You find me pretty attractive don't you?"

"O-Of course I don't!" Chris had stopped struggling. Some butterflies had somehow found their way into his stomach as Clegs danced his fingers across Chris' skin. "There's no way that I would have sex with a gay guy."

"But I'm not gay," Clegs replied. He ground his hips into Chris hard, letting the blue haired teen feel his hardened length. "I'm just very open-minded."

A very deep blush had reached Chris' face now, and he could feel himself getting hard. It didn't help him prove his point when Clegs began nibbling at his neck. Before Chris knew it, Clegs had managed to get his dress pants down around his ankles. Now his erection was solid proof that he wasn't against what Clegs was doing to him. Nothing Chris said now would be able to convince the brown-haired hunk that he wasn't into this.

A deep moan escaped Chris' lips when Clegs slid his hand into Chris' briefs and gripped his pulsing erection. Clegs brought his lips up to Chris' ear, "You're bigger than I thought."

His deep voice sent a shiver down Chris' spine, making him unable to respond to the insult. The things this guy could do with his lips made Chris feel like exploding every time Clegs lips touched his skin.

While Clegs played with Chris' length, he used his free hand to pull the dark blue undergarment off. When little Chris was finally free, Chris was panting heavily, his face red and twisted up with pleasure. Clegs used his other hand to reach down and cup his blue-haired lover before beginning to grind his own erection into Chris.

Letting another deep moan loose, Chris' length twitched again and shot his seed across the small bathroom. "You came already?" Clegs spoke with slight amusement.

Weak in the knees, Chris leaned against the wall and shot Clegs an annoyed look. He obviously didn't know how skilled he was with his own hands. Another blush shot to Chris' face when Clegs brought his hand up and began to lick some of Chris' cum off of his hand.

Clegs smirked when he noticed this. "I think it's my turn now," he said leaning against the sink.

Chris blinked, then realized what Clegs was saying. He blushed slightly before standing up and walking over to Clegs. Not looking into his handsome brown eyes, Chris slowly peeled the shirt off of Clegs body. His eyes lingered on Clegs body, surprised at how muscular he was beneath the shirt.

Chris fumbled a bit with zipper to Clegs pants a bit, his eyes kept drifting up to Clegs impressive six-pack.

"First time undressing another guy?" Clegs smirked down at him.

Chris bit the inside of his cheek, hating the look Clegs gave him. Yet that same look set the butterflies loose in his stomach again. "First time undressing anyone," Chris murmured.

Clegs raised an eyebrow, his look going from cocky to amusement. "I guess that after this you'll have to be taken of the list of virgin sacrifices then."

Chris blushed again; his only response was yanking down Clegs pants so fast that he took the pair of black boxers with the pants. Clegs flinched slightly, "Watch the delicates man."

Chris didn't say anything, only staring at the pulsing length that Clegs presented him with. Like the rest of his body, the length of Clegs erection surprised Chris. It was a lot bigger than when he was expecting. In fact he was slightly disappointed that it was bigger than his own.

However, Chris ignored how long it was and instead gripped it with both hands. Clegs let loose a hiss as Chris' hands slowly began to pump his length. Chris looked up, drawing in the view of Clegs body. He was surprised how much it turned him on, seeing Clegs with his head thrown back and having the pulsing length so close to his own face. Chris could feel himself start to harden again.

Feeling experimental, Chris flicked the tip of Clegs' length with his tongue. Clegs moaned so deeply that Chris felt himself blush again. He had managed to cause that much of a reaction in Clegs with just a little touch of his tongue?

Chris took the head of Clegs' length into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. Clegs moaned louder and gripped the sink so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Satisfied with this reaction, Chris slowly took more of Clegs into his mouth. When he could fit no more, he reluctantly pulled back out to the tip. He continued this motion, picking up a bit of speed each time Chris reached the tip again until he reach a steady beat.

Clegs was panting now, his twitching erection telling the signs before his words could. "I, I'm gonna-"

Chris pulled off and began pumping harder with his hands. When Chris dragged his tongue along the length of Clegs shaft, the brown-haired man moaned even louder than before, and shot his seed across Chris' face. The warm cum trailed down the side of Chris' face, and the blue-haired teen reached his tongue out to lick up some still on Clegs pulsing length. He was surprised at the salty taste, but found he rather enjoyed it.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" Clegs panted, sinking down to Chris' level, "Because that was one hell of a blowjob."

Chris blushed and looked away before murmuring, "I just tried to imitate what I've seen in videos."

Clegs smirked at how embarrassed Chris was before looking down. "I see you're already ready for another round," Clegs said with a cocky grin on his face. Chris blushed and looked down to see himself standing fully erect. He blushed even harder when he realized how close Clegs length was to his own. If one of them moved just a few more inches…

"But I think we should clean ourselves up first, don't you?" Clegs finished. "I'm sure the water's pretty warm by now, don't you?"

Chris blinked. He had pretty much all but forgotten about the shower. "I-I guess." Now that the idea was in his head, he was actually looking forward to showering with another person. Chris stood up, trying his best to not seem too egger, which was near impossible with how often he stole a look at Clegs naked body.

Chris stepped into the shower, not bothering to draw the curtain behind him. As the warm water washed Clegs seed off of his face, Chris heard another body step into the shower and drawn the curtain. When he turned his head to sneak another look, he caught Clegs smirking at him.

"Mind if I get a turn in the water?" Clegs asked.

Chris shook his head and then stood aside for his shower partner to wash himself. He almost regretted saying yes. The sight of Clegs body, dripping wet as water droplets traced the outlines of his well-toned muscles, made Chris feel like climaxing all over again.

Not realizing he had been staring, Chris didn't even notice Clegs was staring back. "Like what you see?" Clegs asked with a cocky grin.

Chris kept silent, but another blush rose as he gave a silent nod. Almost instantly, Clegs had his hands pressed to the wall on either side Chris' head. "Well," he whispered seductively into Chris' ear, "how would you like to feel me inside you?"

Not even giving Chris a chance to respond, Clegs snaked a hand down Chris' body. He brushed over one of his hardened nipples, eliciting a moan from his blue-haired lover, and continued moving southward. He moved right past Chris' length and snaked his fingers beneath Chris' jewels and reached his entrance.

Too filled with lust himself to even bother teasing Chris, Clegs pushed his middle finger into Chris. Instantly, a deep, ecstasy filled moan reverberated around them. Clegs hadn't been expecting such a reaction that he even blushed slightly. Clegs press his body again Chris' and almost immediately Chris began to grind into him, moving at the same pace that Clegs moved his finger.

Their lengths rubbed against each other's body, each grind filled with more lust than the last. "Clegs," Chris panted, "p-please," he begged.

Clegs understood what he meant, and removed his hand. Before Clegs could decide on how to enter Chris, the blue-haired teen wrapped both his legs around Clegs waist and threw his arms around Clegs back, using Clegs shoulders to hold himself up.

The two made eye contact, both panting as the hot water rained down on them. "It's going to hurt," Clegs pointed out.

"I don't care," Chris said without looking away. "I…I just want to feel you inside me."

Clegs smiled a bit, and waited no longer. He got himself into position, and thrust his whole length into Chris.

"Dear Arceus!" Chris cried out, arching his back and digging his fingers into Clegs back.

Clegs found he welcomed the pain, relishing it as Chris adjusted to his size. When Chris rested his head in the crook of Clegs neck and whispered, "Go ahead," Clegs brought his hands down to grip Chris' ass and began to steadily pump into and out.

It didn't take long for a steady pace to form, and soon Clegs was pounding so hard he was sure that whoever was on the other side of the shower wall could feel each of his thrusts. Chris cried out, moaning deeper with each thrust and his head thrown back. Clegs watched as the water rolled off Chris' lips and couldn't resist the urge.

He leaned forward and captured Chris' lips with his own. Chris seemed to be surprised for a moment, but immediately gave in and allowed Clegs to explore his mouth with his tongue. Both men moaned, the reverberations shaking both to their core.

Finally, Clegs broke the kiss. "I-I'm g-gonna cum soon…" he moaned, pounding faster.

"Don't p-pull out," Chris pleaded. "I-I-I'm so c-close!"

Clegs held on for as long as he could, trying to send Chris over the edge first. He could feel Chris' pulsing length rub against his skin, and it was driving Clegs crazy. With a final thrust, Chris and Clegs both cried out. Chris' length twitched and sprayed his seed over both of their chests while Clegs released into Chris.

Both were out of breath, gasping for the air they had lost in their ecstasy. Clegs began to soften as he pulled out and Chris tried to regain his footing. A smirk reach Clegs face when he realized Chris was having a bit of trouble just trying to stand on two feet. "So, I take it you like your roommate now?"

Chris shot Clegs a look, "I guess," he admitted. "But you're still the most unfabulous man on the planet."

Clegs shrugged and turned to wash himself, "I can live with that."

* * *

Kaith: I do love a steamy hot bathroom scene, don't you?

Please review, no flames~


End file.
